Ante una enemiga sensualmente mortal
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Jun se va a bañar y sin querer acaba dormido, logrando con eso acabar junto con Kirakishou, quien tenía intenciones lascivas en ese momento. Oneshot con lemmon.


**Advertencia:** Este OS viene a pedido de Setsuna, quien por alguna razón llegó a mí con hemorragias nasales pidiendo un JunxKirakishou, y como yo no suelo decir que no, entonces lo hice XD

 **Ante una enemiga mortalmente sensual**

Jun estaba estudiando sin muchos ánimos mientras Shinku y Suigintou jugaban cartas de mala gana, y es que ambas muñecas sentían que se morían de aburrimiento en ese monótono y apagado lugar. Jun apenas había avanzado en sus deberes, apenas se esmeraba en comprender los problemas que le habían dejado en la universidad, definitivamente no tenía comparación alguna aquello con secundaria. Todo era tan aburrido, hasta ver a Shinku y Suigintou jugar le daba a Jun demasiado sueño, pero igual tenía que avanzar en sus deberes, mañana tenía que ir a clases.

-Vaya, a este paso nunca voy a terminar- Jun se levanta, se estira un poco y se va arrastrando los pies-. Voy a bañarme, así que les agradezco que no entren, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué clase de muñecas pervertidas crees que somos, Jun?- pregunta Shinku muy ofendida, pero sin apartar su vista del juego-Nosotras no andamos manoseando humanos ni vemos qué tienen debajo de la ropa.

Jun se pone completamente de color rojo al notar la clara indirecta que le había lanzado Shinku. Suigintou se echa a reír porque ella también había entendido perfectamente aquel mensaje, incluso le preguntó a Shinku entre risas si de verdad Jun le había estado levantando la falda. Jun no quiso saber nada más debido al bochorno que sentía y se fue directo al baño.

* * *

 **Baño**

El muchacho se toma su baño con una lentitud proverbial, todo con tal de que no tuviese que escuchar a Shinku explicando sus primeros momentos con él ni a Suigintou riendo como loca ante aquella explicación. El agua estaba fría, pero a Jun no le importaba mucho, al menos así podía relajar su cuerpo y se sacudía todo el estrés del trabajo y lo poco que dedicaba al estudio.

El ambiente interno del baño era tan acogedor que Jun sentía que podría dormirse en cuanlquier momento, y en medio de esa somnolencia empieza a pensar en aquella vez que revisó bajo la falda de Shinku, y desde allí empieza a fantasear sobre cómo se verían Shinku y Suigintou si estuviesen completamente desnudas, y más adelante profundiza en su sueño cuando se ve a sí mismo manoseando aquellos pequeños cuerpos... Y de pronto abre los ojos, completamente excitado y asustado a la vez. Lo primero que ve es su pene completamente duro y palpitando como loco, todo por aquellas fantasías que se habían apoderado de la mente del chico por momentos.

-Parece que necesitas que se te baje- Jun escucha una voz desconocida que lo obliga a taparse como podía-. No te preocupes, maestro, yo puedo ayudarte a aliviar ese dolor que cargas.

-¿Qu-quién eres?- pregunta Jun arrinconándose contra la esquina y tapándose a medias.

-Mi nombre es Kirakishou, aunque supongo que mi onee-sama carmesí ya te habló de mí, aunque seguramente no te dijo _todo_ sobre mí.

Del espejo empieza a emerjer una pequeña chica, tan pequeña como lo eran Suigintou y Shinku, señal inequívoca de que ésta era Kirakishou. Jun estaba asustado, pero ese susto se sustituye por sorpresa cuando nota que Kirakishou había llegado desnuda, justo igual que él.

-¿Pero qué... porqué estás desnuda?

-Porque quiero estar más cerca de mi maestro- Kirakishou se acerca al chico y toma con sus manos las de Jun, logrando de alguna forma dejar su pene al descubierto-. Es tan hermoso y grande... Me pregunto si esto podría caber en mí...

-¿P-pero de qué estás hablando?- Jun trata de retroceder más, pero ya tenía su espalda contra la pared.

Kirakishou toca con un dedo la punta del miembro de Jun, haciendo que éste soltara un gemido involuntario, y en respuesta a ello la finlandesa se echa a reír con ternura. Ahora Kirakishou volvía a tocar el pene de Jun, pero esta vez con toda la mano, la paseaba con un roce por toda la punta del pene y luego asía el cuerpo para empezar a moverlo adelante y atrás. Jun estaba completamente rojo y aturdido.

-¿Lo ve, maestro? Tu pene está disfrutando cuando lo toco, y eso me hace tan feliz- Kirakishou acerca su rostro al pene de Jun y le da una breve lamida en toda la punta-. Como mi maestro, usted y yo debemos estar juntos, y sin duda le haré sentir satisfecho.

Jun estaba a punto de resistirse, pero sus muñecas son atrapadas por enredaderas que lo dejan firmemente sujeto, y ante esto no había nada que pudiera interrumpir a Kirakishou para que le hiciera la felación. Jun empieza a gritar aunque más parecía que gimiera, pero al parecer no había nadie que lo escuchara, y en ese momento empezó a preguntarse si por casualidad se encontraba atrapado en un campo N, y al ver a todas direcciones se da cuenta que era así, pues el baño había sido sustituído por un enorme paraje de cristal y enredaderas. Kirakishou no se daba abasto con el sexo oral que le hacía a Jun, y al cabo de un rato le trata de un hacer un paizuri que a su parecer no tiene mucho éxito debido a que sus pechos no eran tan grandes como para envolver completamente el pene de Jun.

-Tal vez mis pechos no sean lo suficientemente grandes para usted, maestro, pero le prometo que no le defraudaré cuando introduzca su pene en mi parte más preciada.

Jun había no había entendido del todo lo que quería decir Kirakishou, aunque la verdad es que trataba de resistirse tanto como podía. A pesar de lo que hacía Kirakishou, Jun sólo podía recordar lo que le decían constantemente Shinku y su yo con cuerda sobre lo peligrosa que era, aunque hasta ahora lo único que la muñeca amenazaba era la virginidad del muchacho.

-Y-ya basta... Kirakishou...

-¿Acaso no deseas que nos volvamos uno, maestro?- pregunta Kirakishou con un dejo de tristeza en su voz- ¿Acaso le parezco tan despreciable como para no desearme? Me haces sentir tan mal, maestro...

-N-no es eso, es que me advirtieron que tú... bueno...- Jun no sabía cómo decirle que Kirakishou le asustaba y le parecía peligrosa, más que nada porque tenía miedo de lo que podría hacerle si la hacía enojar.

-Sabe que yo soy suya, maestro. Mi cuerpo le pertenece por completo- la muñeca no duda en acercarse al rostro de Jun para plantarle un beso bastante apasionado.

Jun no correspondía al beso, pero tampoco lo estaba rechazando. Kirakishou separa un poco su rostro del de Jun y se dedica un momento a mirarle directamente a los ojos para luego acercarle sus pechos.

-Sólo debe dejarse llevar, que yo haré el resto, maestro.

Jun ve cómo los pechos de la muñeca se acercan hasta que éstos chocan contra su rostro, y luego empiezan a arrastrarse sobre su cara en círculos. Hubo un punto en que Jun detecta que uno de los pezones de Kirakishou entra en contacto con su boca, y en vista que no le quedaba otra opción, empieza a lamerlo y succionarlo. Kirakishou gemía con ligereza y alegría mientras seguía meneando su tren delantero sobre Jun y tomaba con ambas manos su rostro para así hundirlo más en su busto. Kirakishou sentía un enorme placer al sentir el rostro del chico, y luego separa a Jun de sus pechos para volver a darle un beso profundo y con bastante pasión, y esta vez Jun se lo correspondía tímidamente.

-Ahora podemos ser uno, maestro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta Jun bastante confundido.

Kirakishou sólo sonríe y manipula sus enredaderas para dejar a Jun acostado, posición que consideró perfecta para así mostrarle su sexo empapado y bastante hinchado por la excitación. Jun estaba completamente perplejo, sus ojos estaban completamente fijos en el clítoris y los labios vaginales que casi parecían moverse por su propia cuenta por las ganas que tenía de sentir a Jun penetrándola, y eso causó que su pene se pusiera duro al máximo, justo lo que deseaba Kirakishou.

-Mi amado maestro está a punto de llenarme, eso me hace tan feliz...- Kirakishou se acerca nuevamente al pene del chico y se prepara para introducirlo en ella- Yo me encargo de todo, así que no se preocupe.

Jun sentía algo completamente indescriptible cuando su pene empezaba a entrar lentamente en la vagina de la muñeca. Kirakishou no era capaz de acallar sus gemidos ni de borrar su sonrisa, y una vez que aquel miembro alcanza el fondo del útero de Kirakishou, ésta empieza a mover las caderas con algo de dificultad debido a lo ajustada que estaba.

Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que Jun logra de alguna manera romper las enredaderas que ataban sus manos y pasan a agarrar el cuerpo de Kirakishou para hacer más rápida y profunda la acción sexual, logrando que los gemidos por ambas partes se hicieran más sonoros.

Lo primero que Jun había agarrado había resultado ser el trasero de la muñeca, y de manera inconsciente la apretaba mientras impulsaba el vaivén de sus caderas. Kirakishou se abrazaba muy feliz a Jun e incluso lamía su abdomen mientras gemía pidiendo por más.

-Esto... se siente tan genial- decía Jun haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no terminar de enloquecer.

-Lléname, maestro... Llena mi útero con tu contenido, no se contenga.

Jun introduce un dedo en el ano de Kirakishou mientras continuaba embistiéndola con cada vez mayor afán, y al cabo de un rato el chico se encontraba encima de la muñeca que intentaba como podía envolver las caderas del chico con sus piernas.

-¡Me voy a venir, maestro! ¡Me vengo!

-¡Yo también me vengo, Kirakishou!

Ambos alcanzan el orgasmo y sentían como una intensa corriente eléctrica invadiendo sus cuerpos desde sus respectivos sexos. Ambos se quedan respirando agitadamente, y Jun aún estaba encima de Kirakishou y aún no sacaba su pene de ella.

-Fue maravilloso, maestro- logra decir Kirakishou cuando logra recobrar el aliento-. Ojalá esto durara por siempre.

Lo dicho poe Kirakishou no era en balde, y es que nuevamente usa sus enredaderas para sostener al muchacho para que así ella volverse a acomodar, primero para volver a lamer el miembro de Jun para dejarlo al máximo nuevamente, y en cuanto se asegura de que estaba listo, suelta a Jun y empieza la segunda parte de la misma forma que había iniciado la primera. Jun esta vez no estaba como prisionero de las fantasías sexuales de Kirakishou, ahora también podía hacer parte en ello, y lo que hacía era, nuevamente, tomar las caderas de Kirakishou para apoyarla en ese vaivén que se sentía tan bien. Kirakishou sólo se abraza al cuerpo de Jun y gemía sin control, en todo momento evidenciando el tremendo placer que sentía.

-Maestro, me voy a venir otra vez. No lo podré contener.

Jun había olvidado completamente que Kirakishou fuese una amenaza en modo alguno, sólo estaba pendiente de lo apretadas y resbalosas que eran sus paredes vaginales. Kirakishou da un fuerte grito en señal de que había llegado al orgasmo, e inmediatamente saca de sí el pene de Jun para meterlo una vez más en su boca, en una acción que continúa hasta que llega el momento en que Jun también acaba por venirse.

-Esto se siente tan bien, Kirakishou...

* * *

 **De vuelta al baño**

-¡Jun!- el chico se despierta bruscamente y ve que Shinku y Suigintou habían irrumpido en el baño- Suigintou y yo te hemos escuchado desde hace más de veinte minutos y decidimos venir para saber qué pasaba, y resulta que nos encontramos con esto- Shinku señala el pene de Jun que estaba erecto, para desgracia del muchacho-. Ya sabía yo que los hombres humanos son unos completos brutos y atrevidos.

-Se nota que disfrutaste en grande con Kirakishou- dice Suigintou con voz burlona-. Te escuchamos de principio a fin decir, o mejor dicho gemir su nombre mientras tu mente estaba en un campo N tirándosela. Me pregunto qué debemos hacer para castigarte por profanar la pureza de nuestra pequeña hermana.

-¡Yo ya tengo decidido el castigo que Jun se merece!- Shinku le da dos bofetadas a Jun con sus coletas y luego mira a Suigintou con ojos tan severos que la misma albina se siente algo temerosa- Ahora captura las manos de Jun, Suigintou.

-De acuerdo, sólo no me mires así- Suigintou usa sus alas e inmoviliza las manos de Jun con sus plumas, dejando al muchacho encadenado a la pared del baño-. Tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que sé en qué castigo piensas, Shinku...

Jun mira temeroso a las dos muñecas quitándose la ropa, Suigintou con cara llena de burla y malicia, y Shinku con furia y severidad. No había nadie que pudiera salvar al muchacho.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEE! ¡Dijiste que tú no hacías esas cosas atrevidas, Shinku! ¿Qué pasó con todo eso que dijiste?

-¡Cierra la boca y acepta tu castigo, sirviente temporal!- ordena Shinku luego de darle otra bofetada al joven con sus coletas.

-Yo quiero castigarlo primero, Shinku- se adelanta Suigintou con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué hice para merecer todo esto?- preguntaba Jun llorando al estilo anime- Todo porque Kirakishou se metió en mi sueño. A quien deberían castigar es a ella... Ahora me doy cuenta que quien me amenaza son ustedes y no ella...

-Te dije que te callaras- Shinku le da nuevamente una bofetada a Jun y agarra el pene del chico para empezar a frotarlo junto con Suigintou.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero por tu review, Setsuna, en serio lo espero. En cuanto a los demás fans, tampoco está de más que dejen también sus reviews y que expresen qué tal les pareció este OS. Ahora me voy, y les adelanto que pronto subiré otro lemmon, esta vez será un KiraxHina, para que así todos estén WTF esperando XD

Hasta otra


End file.
